Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to off-the-shelve productivity applications.
Online services and applications increasingly provide useful tools for a variety of customers ranging from large enterprise entities, to small businesses, to individuals. With the increasing variety and depth of the provided services, managing computing resources consumed by services and applications may be difficult for some customers. Enterprise entities typically have dedicated professionals, but individuals or small businesses may lack the resources and knowledge to monitor and maintain services and applications that unnecessarily consume computing resources.